1. Field
Embodiments relate to a photocurable adhesive composition, and a module apparatus using the same, and a method of assembling a module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile display apparatus including, e.g., a mobile phone, may include a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and a backlight unit. Recently, there has been a general trend to enlarge a display window of a mobile phone.